Processes
Processes is probably the most important app in the game and the one you will likely visit the most. It's where you can watch the status of your hacks, downloads, and uploads as they are processed by your device. Each process has it's own time duration determined by a number of factors: *Is your Bypasser level higher than the Firewall level you are hacking? If so, then the process time is less. Contrary, if your Bypasser level is lower then the Firewall level, then the process time is more. Same applies with cracking passwords. *How fast is your Device ? This applies to hacking processes. The faster your in-game processor the less time all hacking process take. *How fast is your Network? This applies to downloading/uploading processes. The faster your in-game network the less time all downloading and uploading processes take. *How many running procceses are there? The more running processes you have the more time each one will take to finish. The Processes screen is where you also access other player devices. You simply select the process after it was successful. At anytime while your hack is processing you can select the process and remove it or finish it immediately with Overclocks. Overclocks Overclocking your processor allows things to simply process faster. At any point you can select a process and immediately finish it with Overclocks. Of course, longer processes require more overclocks. You earn overclocks as you level up but if you want more you can purchase them in the game. 1 OC is needed for every full 90 seconds (1.5 minutes) Process Fail / Success All hacking processes have a varying likelihood of success. Similar to how a process hack duration is determined, if the Firewall level is higher than your Bypasser then you're going to have a less chance of success bypassing the device. Same applies to cracking a password. If the Password Encryption is higher than your Password Cracker there will be a less chance of success. Successful cracking processes can be removed after they are completed (and successful) as they are no longer needed to access the bank account. Upload/Download processes also are no longer needed upon completion. Firewall Upgrades / IP Changes There is an intended reason why you can't conveniently re-try a process when a user has upgraded their Firewall . This is to better reward and protect the player who upgraded their Firewall. It can be enough of a deterrent for some hacker's to dismiss that IP altogether and move on. Hacking is never "convenient". Think of it this way...when you upgrade your own Firewall you don't want it to be easy for a hacker to simply "Retry" hacking you again after you took the steps to better secure your device. The reason why you can't retry a process when an IP has changed is obvious. That person generated a new IP to disappear from your radar. Simply having hackers able to constantly retry IP changes defeats the purpose of changing your IP. Basically your bypassing process was performed on their old IP and can't be aware of what the new IP is. Your Phone's Local Clock Make sure your phone's local clock settings is always set to detect Date/Time and Timezone Automatically. Though you cannot manipulate or speed up a process's completion by manually adjusting your clock...as all completions are verified on the server, it will certainly affect how your process's progress duration displays in the game.